


And Then There Were Three

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Recall, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Genji pulls back after a moment, eyes returning to Baptiste. Lúcio dots kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and kissing and grazing his teeth against sensitive flesh. Just the feeling of his teeth makes his cock twitch, and imagining they’re Baptiste’s fangs has molten heat pooling in his core.Baptiste falls into a natural rhythm to the music, swaying his hips in time with the beat. It’s a shame he’s wearing that trenchcoat, his ass would look magnificent right now. But as he turns around, he loses himself in the moment and does the lewdest hip roll Genji has ever seen.Now, all Genji can think about is those hips gyrating against him.“We should ask him to come back with us,” Genji whispers.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late but have some Halloween shenanigan Genciotiste!

“So, how do I look?”

Genji looks up from his phone, settling on Lúcio as he stands in the threshold to the bathroom. He cannot help but smile; Lúcio went all out on his Halloween costume and looks fucking amazing. 

The party was announced only a week ago, and he decided on a whim to go as a gorgon. Genji was sceptical he would be able to get it done, but he is quickly learning that Lúcio is the most resourceful person he has met. 

Genji takes him in, drinking him up like a tall glass of water. Lúcio’s green-dyed dreadlocks have tiny googly eyes and a forked tongue on the ends to mimic snakes. He has complemented that look with a green mesh top, for the appearance of scales he said when he bought it, and a pair of obscenely tight fluro green booty shorts, showing off those glorious thighs of his. 

Lúcio steps into the bedroom and turns around, giving his ass a little shake, and _fuck_ it’s more magnificent than Genji has spent the last two days imagining. As Genji rakes his eyes back up Lúcio’s back, his body glitter catches in the light. It does look good, but a part of Genji groans internally—he _knows_ it will get _everywhere._

Meeting Lúcio’s eyes again, Genji notes the bright green contact lenses, complete with slitted pupils. He cannot help but smirk, giving him another quick once over, focusing on the way his shorts make his package look _amazing_ ; like a treat just begging to be unwrapped. 

“You look good,” Genji says, smirking. “I am glad I have opted for hakama this evening because…” his hand trails down his body, cupping his half-hard cock, “I am only going to grow more aroused as the night progresses.”

Lúcio hums as he approaches, climbing onto the bed. He settles on Genji’s lap, his hand rakes up Genji’s thighs and up to his groin. Lúcio applies a bit of pressure and Genji tips his head back, his cock positively _throbs_ under the contact.

“It’ll be _my_ little secret,” Lúcio purrs, grabbing him through his hakama and tugging shallowly. He kisses Genji’s neck, each one sends a shiver down his spine. “God, I wanna wreck you so bad right now.”

“ _After_ the party,” Genji murmurs, pulling back to meet Lúcio’s gaze. “When there is no chance of come stains ruining my clothing.”

“But where’s the fun in that,” Lúcio says, pouting. He scoots back, only to drop his head in Genji’s lap. He breathes in deep before sitting back up, eyes closed, grinning from ear to ear. “You smell so good when you’re horny.”

Genji cannot help but look down at himself, and while he is thankful there isn’t a large glitter print with Lúcio’s face over his groin, he _does_ have specks of green all over his hakama. He is about to scold Lúcio for getting glitter all over him when he notices Lúcio's cock, rock hard and sitting upwards near his hip.

If Genji thought his dick looked like a treat before, it’s a fucking snack now, and Genji licks his lips at the sight.

 _After the party_ , he has to remind himself, because if he gives in now and blows Lúcio, there will be no stopping himself from giving in. 

“Looks like you need a moment,” Genji says playfully.

“Mmhmm.” Lúcio opens his eyes slowly, settling on Genji. “I kinda wanna ask you to blow me, but I kinda wanna stay aroused all night.”

“Masochist.”

Lúcio shrugs playfully. “What can I say?”

“You _could_ put on a pair of pants. It’ll stop you from having to awkwardly hide the boner.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Lúcio grins. “If you go to a Halloween party and don’t intend to dress sexy, then what’s the point?”

“Authenticity,” Genji says, grabbing his oni mask off the nightstand and slipping it on. “I aim to scare, not arouse.”

Lúcio snorts, climbing off the bed. He offers a hand, and Genji takes it, standing beside him. “You look up pictures of gorgons and tell me they aren’t depicted as sexual beings.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Genji looks him up and down, a smirk teases his lips. “At the very least, you dressed like that will make for a very _entertaining_ evening.”

“That’s the point,” Lúcio says, looking down at himself. He adjusts his cock so it sits somewhat normally now that he’s softened a little. “Okay, another minute and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Good, they’ll be waiting for us and we’re already late,” Genji replies. He starts to dust the glitter off him but sees that his erection is tenting his hakama. “Yeah,” he says with a chuckle. “Another minute sounds good, actually.”

* * *

The watchpoint’s tiny recreation room bustles with activity. 

The Old Guard, as they have chosen to call themselves this evening, sit in their corner, drinking and telling cheesy ghost stories if Reinhardt’s booming voice is any indication. None of them seems scared by it—Angela and Mei are distracted in their own conversation, Winston is resting his head on his closed fist and looks ready to fall asleep, and Echo— _only_ Echo—appears to be enthralled by him. 

Their costumes at the very least look amazing. Given this is their first Halloween as part of this recalled Overwatch and is a reunion of sorts, Reinhardt and Angela decided to wear their old costumes from before Overwatch was shut down. Reinhardt’s naval captain costume is perhaps a little on the snug side, while Angela looks exactly like she did when she first wore her witch costume all those years ago. 

Winston is a gargoyle, complete with stone-coloured armour and large, curled horns. Mei is the cutest jiangshi Genji has ever seen, and Echo, impressively, is covered in rust coloured paint, while her usual blue face is a garish green. A _zomnic,_ she called herself.

Genji complimented each of them and got compliments back. His costume is a little low effort compared to theirs—compared to everyone’s actually—but it’s authentic at the very least. 

As he looks at his little group—The Roof Raisers as Lúcio had so eloquently named them—he cannot help but smile. Lena is a ghost, a will-o-wisp specifically, in tattered clothing like she has been roaming the watchpoint's halls for centuries, Brigitte a shieldmaiden whose authenticity is spot on, and Baptiste a vampire.

Baptise is actually wearing Genji’s favourite costume tonight, despite the impracticality of it. He said he was Blade, a vampire hunter who himself is a vampire, from some old comic book he admired as a kid. Dressed in tight black jeans and a long black trench coat, Baptiste’s look is complemented with fangs, yellow contact lenses, and a fake sword. He truly went all out.

Well. That is to say that he _almost_ did, because he happens to be shirtless under that coat. 

When Genji asked why, Baptiste had repeated, word for word, what Lúcio had said: _If you go to a Halloween party and don’t dress sexy, then what’s the point?_

What does that even mean? Lúcio is doing it because he truly loves to torture Genji. So does that mean that Baptiste has plans to get laid? He hasn’t said he’s going out after this, he’s not heading into town so _what does he mean?_

Despite the endless stream of questions Genji is absolutely keeping to himself, he’s not _really_ complaining. Baptiste is fucking _ripped_ , nothing but muscle from shoulders to pelvis and has the most _breathtaking_ inguinal crease Genji has ever seen. Then there’s the light dusting of hair on his chest that all Genji wants to do is run his fingers through but underneath his navel… the thick column of hair that disappears in his jeans is plain _sordid_.

While this _isn’t_ the first time Genji has seen Baptiste shirtless—he often trains in the gym absent a shirt and makes for excellent viewing—it is a first in _this_ setting, somewhere relaxed and completely open to staring. Genji’s attraction to him isn’t purely physical, either, Baptiste is one of the best assets new Overwatch has—his ability to track teammates’ locations and keep them healed while simultaneously keeping an eye on flankers, holding his own in close combat—he’s a man of many skills and it’s utterly _hot_. 

Genji is nudged back into the present, he lifts his head off his hand and looks away from Baptiste’s crotch, which he did _not_ realise he was staring at. He is glad, at the very least, that the room is dimmed because it’s currently hiding the fact that his face is on fire. 

“Sorry,” Genji murmurs, looking at Lúcio beside him. “Was in my own world.”

“ _Clearly_ ,” Baptiste says. He is grinning from ear to ear, and with the fangs poking out, it makes him so much hotter. _Fuck_ , just thinking about feeling those dragging against his neck makes Genji's cock twitch. “I’m going to get another round,” he waves the empty beer bottle in his hand. “You in?”

“No, thanks,” Genji replies. He holds up his glass. “Still got a little left.”

Baptiste raises an eyebrow. “That same whiskey you’ve been nursing all night?” 

“I’m planning on taking it easy,” Genji says. He leaves it at that, he’ll spare the _I can’t handle alcohol like I used to_ speech. Baptiste probably already knows it anyway given he is sharing the medical role with Angela. 

“I get that,” Baptiste says, a little more like his usual self and not this hot, cocky person standing in front of him. He gives their little group one last look before turning away. 

Brigitte and Lena immediately pick up a conversation, talking hushed between themselves. Genji’s eyes drift over to Baptiste, and as much as Genji tries to fight it, he can’t tear his eyes away from him. 

“He’s hot.”

“Fuck yeah he is.” Genji glances at Lúcio, his eyes are trained on Baptiste. “You were staring too?”

“I’m pretty sure _everyone_ was staring.”

Lúcio has that telltale horny smile on his lips. They haven’t discussed monogamy or even polyamory, what they have right now is purely physical, but Genji is _more_ than open to sharing his bed with another person. He actually _prefers_ it; he’s got a lot of love to give, and the feeling of having one person on either side of him, sandwiched between him, is perfection.

And by the looks of it, Lúcio is on the same page. He stares at Baptiste with fire in his eyes, _and_ his hand is strategically placed over his crotch. It looks innocent enough given the way he is sitting but Genji knows better, _especially_ given their earlier fooling around. 

“I can’t stop wondering what his skin tastes like,” Lúcio murmurs, locking eyes with Genji.

“I want to feel those fangs dragging against my skin.”

“Seems we have excellent taste in people,” Lúcio whispers, leaning in slowly. Genji meets him and they kiss. There is no holding back, and every care is tossed out the window when Lúcio’s hand settles high on Genji’s thigh, as he rolls his tongue into Genji’s mouth. 

Genji pulls back after a moment, eyes returning to Baptiste. Lúcio dots kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and kissing and grazing his teeth against sensitive flesh. Just the feeling of _Lúcio's_ teeth makes his cock twitch, and imagining they’re Baptiste’s fangs has molten heat pooling in his core. 

Baptiste falls into a natural rhythm to the music, swaying his hips in time with the beat. It’s a shame he’s wearing that trenchcoat, his ass would look _magnificent_ right now. But as he turns around, he loses himself in the moment and does the lewdest hip roll Genji has ever seen. 

Now, all Genji can think about is _those_ hips gyrating against him. 

“We should ask him to come back with us,” Genji whispers. 

“You read my mind,” Lúcio breathes. His hand slides up Genji’s thigh, his fingertips ghost along his erection. “That’s not for me, is it?”

Smirking, Genji side-eyes Lúcio. “Just like that kiss wasn’t for me.”

“Touché.” Lúcio winks, sitting back. 

Baptiste returns, dancing right up until he settles in his seat. He hands Brigitte a beer, reserving the other for himself. His eyes then flit to Genji, he grins and winks. 

Genji’s cock _throbs_ at the mere sight of that. He swallows the lump in his throat as he coolly raises his glass in toast.

He is in very fucking deep now. 

They chat idly after that. If Genji thought that Lúcio dressed as he is was teasing, Baptiste sitting opposite, being so close to touch yet so far is torture. As the night goes on, as Baptiste relaxes in his seat, he spreads his legs further apart. _Fuck_ , what Genji wouldn’t give to crouch down between them and breathe in his smell, taste him, suck him off and swallow him down.

Genji spends the entire time with an erection that refuses to leave. The traitorous thing twitches with every laugh or wink or grin from Baptiste. When they lock eyes, Genji is _sure_ he leaks more pre—he can feel it dribble down his thigh and he is sure he’s now sitting in a _puddle_ of it. 

The minutes drag on longer and longer, until finally, _finally_ , after what feels like an eternity, Brigitte and Lena move over to the other table, leaving the three of them alone. Baptiste looks between the two of them, he’s got a sly little smirk on his lips which is fucking _gorgeous_ , but his eyes are dangerous, sharp; he looks like a predator sizing up his prey.

Without breaking eye contact with Genji, Baptiste stands, dragging his chair across the floor until it is beside him. He drops into it, looking Genji square in the eyes. “And then there were three.”

"And then there were three," Genji repeats, taking a shaky, excited breath. 

"Three's company," Lúcio adds, curling a hand over Genji's thigh, almost possessively. "And we were wondering if you'd like to come home with us."

Baptiste grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

"You're not surprised?" Genji asks before he can stop himself. 

"Well," Baptiste says, dragging the word out as he traces a finger up Genji's thigh. Genji sucks in a breath as he settles mere millimetres from his cock. "Between you, a showcase of natural talent, raw strength, gorgeous eyes," he moves his hand, resting it on top of Lúcio's, "and _your_ infectious happiness and _amazing_ thighs, it's hard to _not_ want a piece of that action."

Lúcio looks at Genji and he smirks. Genji sees it for the question it is, a confirmation that despite it being his idea from the getgo that they are on the same page. 

With a wink to Lúcio, Genji turns to Baptiste, and it takes so much restraint to keep from reaching out, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Lúcio shoots up, taking Genji’s hand and pulling him to standing. Baptiste drapes his arm over Genji’s shoulders and they leave the room. Genji is one hundred percent certain that they are being watched by the rest of the group, it feels like a walk of shame and he _might_ care if he wasn’t horny and ready to fuck. 

The second they are in the corridor, Baptiste’s hand settles on Genji’s ass. He feels his knees weaken, and he bites back a groan when Baptiste squeezes tight. 

“You don’t have to hide your moans from me,” Baptiste murmurs in Genji’s ear. Genji can feel Baptiste’s breath caressing his cheek, his lips ghost his ear, and Genji positively _shudders_. “I bet you sound real gorgeous.”

“He _looks_ real good, too,” Lúcio says from his other side. “Got the cutest little o-face.”

“Stop, please,” Genji says, feeling so ashamedly bashful. 

“Nah,” Lúcio says, inputting the code for their room. The door opens and Lúcio tugs Genji through as Baptiste all but pushes him in. 

The door closes and for a moment there is stillness between the three of them. Genji’s eyes flick to Lúcio, then Baptiste. He can feel his heart hammer in his chest, his fingers twitch. They’re alone, they’re _finally_ alone, and pure instinct kicks in, shattering the calm as he reaches out to cup the back of Baptiste’s neck and pulls him into a searing kiss. 

Genji rolls his tongue into Baptiste’s mouth, and on the sweep, it drags against a fang. Genji groans, pulling his head up, and Baptiste kisses his neck. The moment he feels them drag against his skin, he holds onto Baptiste’s jacket tight, like a lifeline to stop himself from falling to the ground under his shaky knees. 

“Fuck,” Genji says, breathless. He takes hold of Baptiste’s hand, dragging it down to his cock, and he moans when Baptiste palms him. “Again.”

“Kinky,” Baptiste murmurs against his skin. He licks one long stripe up Genji’s neck, and when he bites down with the barest of pressures, Genji quivers, he moans. 

Genji feels a soft kiss pressed behind his ear on his other side, and he glances over, seeing Lúcio. Their eyes meet and Genji can’t resist then, cupping the back of Lúcio’s neck and kissing him. 

_This_ is what Genji has been craving for so long. Despite acting on physical attraction, Genji is sure he is in love with Lúcio. Lúcio is an amazing lover, he has a lot of love to give, is eager to experimentation in the bedroom, and fulfils Genji’s every need. But having _another_ person in his hands, as _that_ person has their fun with a touch that is different and unexpected, there isn’t _anything_ better. 

Baptiste’s hand slips on the inside of Genji’s gi, gun calloused fingers slide across his chest, over synthetic skin and onto flesh and blood. He continues lower, then, onto his pelvis, and he sinks to his knees. Genji pulls away from Lúcio to look at him, and when their eyes meet, he winks. 

Looking at the strings of the hakama, Baptiste sets to untie it. Lúcio helps, and the second the hakama drops, Baptiste licks his lips. Quickly and subtly, he pries off his fangs, pocketing them. 

Baptiste takes Genji in his hand, then, tugging shallowly. He looks up, smiling when their eyes meet, bright and dazzling. Genji smiles back; this moment is something that he has been _fantasising_ about for the longest time. 

He can’t help it then, cupping Baptiste’s face and swiping his thumb against his cheek. Baptiste licks against him, along the underside of his cock slowly from base to tip and over his slit. Molten heat pools in Genji’s core, his cock _throbs_ , and the moment he is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of Baptiste’s mouth, he moans, holding onto Lúcio tight. 

“That’s fucking hot,” Lúcio murmurs in his ear. “Watching someone _else_ suck your dick.”

Genji exhales, stuttered, watching Baptiste bob up and down slowly. He moves his hand up to the top of Baptiste’s head, gently pushing in time with Baptiste’s movements, and Baptiste takes him a little deeper. 

“I’m a little jealous, actually,” Lúcio says. He kisses behind Genji’s ear, his hand settles around the base of Genji’s cock, and he drops to his knees too. 

Baptiste pulls away, and as Lúcio presses kisses to his shaft, Genji braces himself against the wall, his legs are shaky, he’s moments from collapsing into a boneless mess. He’s got the two hottest guys in existence _sharing_ his cock, kissing and licking, taking turns sucking. 

How did he get so lucky?

Lúcio captures Baptiste’s mouth with his own, and they make out. Both of their hands are still wrapped around Genji’s cock, tugging in a natural rhythm they’ve found, and Genji takes the moment to breathe, to cool down because despite being moments from coming, he well and truly hasn’t had his fill of the both of them. 

As the kiss goes on, becoming a sloppy mess of licking and moaning and panting, Genji completely understands Lúcio’s earlier comments—watching them has him feeling a surprising pang of jealousy in his gut. But it’s not because he wants Baptiste _or_ Lúcio to himself, it’s missing out on the kisses shared between them. Watching as they have fun with each other just leaves him wanting more. 

Genji places both his hands on their heads. It’s the barest amount of contact but it leaves him feeling a little more at ease, a little more part of their experience. After a moment the kiss recedes, they look at each other, then at Genji. 

“Stay here,” Lúcio says, giving Baptiste one last peck on the lips before standing. Genji catches him with his arm as he walks off and pulls him into a kiss. It’s brief, it’s all tongue, but Lúcio appears to be on a mission as he slips from Genji's grasp and heads for the bed.

Baptiste stands in front of him, then, and Genji reaches out, placing his hands on his bare chest. Warmth radiates off Baptiste, and biting his lip, Genji moves them down slowly, over his abs, his pelvis, all the way down to his pants. Genji’s breath hitches at the clear outline of Baptiste’s cock through his jeans, pressed against his left thigh.

“Fuck,” Genji whispers, taking him in. Baptiste’s got seriously impressive length to him, he’s got to be close to, if not breaking, double-digits in inches.

Genji _needs_ that inside him.

Meeting Baptiste’s eyes again, Genji leans in to kiss him as he undoes Baptiste’s pants. He pulls them down slowly, over the curve of his ass, and he groans, low in his throat, when Baptiste’s cock grazes against his.

The air is knocked out of his lungs when he feels Baptiste’s hand wrap tightly against his cock. It’s only when he pulls, when Genji feels that telltale _grind_ , that he realises Baptiste’s cock is pressed against his. He looks down, and just _seeing_ them together like that makes his hips buck. 

Sliding his hands back up to Baptiste’s shoulders, Genji pushes his jacket back. Baptiste swaps hands seamlessly, the jacket drops by his feet. He explores Baptiste’s chest again, feeling the coarse hair underneath his fingertips. 

Dipping his head, Genji kisses Baptiste’s neck, along his collarbone, down his chest. This close, Baptiste smells like aftershave and sweat, it’s so fucking divine Genji could live off it. He draws his hips back, and the moment Baptiste’s grip loosens, he sinks to his knees. Glancing up at Baptiste with a grin on his face, Genji takes Bpatiste’s cock in his hand loosely.

Genji presses kisses to Baptiste’s abdomen, his nose brushes against that thick column of hair. He nuzzles against it, as much as knows that Baptiste’s cock is there and waiting, he can’t _not_ give it the attention it deserves. 

Once he has had his fill, Genji follows the happy trail down, through Baptiste’s pubic hair and to the base of his cock, breathing in deep. _Fuck_ , Baptiste’s natural smell is so good, Genji can’t help but take himself in his hand and tug a little, giving in to his own pleasure. 

Biting back a moan, Genji tightens his grip around Baptiste as he looks up at him and winks. He gives Baptiste’s cock his full attention then, and up close it just makes Genji’s mouth water. While being impressive in length, his shaft has a slight upward curve, and he is uncut. His slit is visible, though, and Genji pulls back the foreskin a little, watching him leak pre. 

Genji licks his lips, his whole body _aches_ for a taste of Baptiste. He is _more_ than ready to devour him, swallow him whole. Leaning in slowly, Genji’s mouth absolutely waters— 

“Why don’t you come here where it’s more comfortable.”

Genji cannot help but wince, stopping his approach as his eyes flit to a very cockblocked Baptiste before glancing over his shoulder. Lúcio is kneeling on the bed, completely naked, hand wrapped around his cock while holding a bottle of lube in his other. He waves it when they make eye contact.

“You said to stay here,” Genji says, looking at Baptiste’s offered hand and taking it. He’s pulled to standing, and Baptiste winks at him. 

“I was gonna come back,” Lúcio says, smirking slyly, “but I changed my mind. Besides, the bed is a fuckton more comfortable.”

“True,” Baptiste says, toeing out of his boots. “My knees aren’t what they used to be.”

Genji hums, eyeing Lúcio with the lube. He knows how this evening is going to play out, they both do, and Genji absolutely quivers with anticipation. He undresses, probably as fast as he has _ever_ undressed, leaving the clothes where they fall and climbing onto the bed, sitting on his knees. 

Baptiste approaches, standing at the foot of the bed. Genji takes a moment to fully appreciate him in all of his naked glory, a vision of absolute perfection. He’s got some scars on him that Genji hadn’t noticed until now, like the old, faded one on his left hip, and another across his right thigh. 

But as much as Genji wants to explore every inch of Baptiste’s skin, map out the scars, the rise and dip and swell of muscle, his cock draws Genji’s attention, and he still wants—no, _needs_ a taste. 

Propping himself up on hands and knees, Genji takes Baptiste in his hand, tugging shallowly. He looks up at Baptiste but _his_ eyes are on Lúcio. Genji cannot help but smirk, and he takes a slow, steady breath, as he feels Lúcio’s hand on his ass. 

He licks against Baptiste’s slit when he feels that first slick finger rub against his hole, and the moment Lúcio pushes in, Genji takes Baptiste in his mouth. 

Baptiste moans, absolutely obscenely, and Genji is sure he feels his cock twitch in his mouth. Genji resists the urge to take himself in his hand, focusing instead on relaxing and bobbing up and down in time with Lúcio’s slow penetrations. When he finds himself rocking his hips on instinct, Lúcio’s there with a hand on his hip, steadying him.

“Feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Baptiste murmurs, his hand settles on the top of Genji’s head. He doesn’t push or pull, or even grab his hair in a handful, he’s just there, a comforting weight—a _heavier_ weight than he’s used to from Lúcio—and Genji all but melts under it. 

Lúcio rubs against him with two fingers now, and Genji groans as he pushes in. Grabbing Baptiste’s cock at the base, he tugs to match his sucking, revelling in the feeling of being stretched open on Lúcio’s fingers _and_ by Baptiste’s cock. Genji can feel the subtle ache in his jaw, but it doesn’t deter him, he pushes a little further, feeling the head of Baptiste’s cock past his soft palate and into his throat. He has spent _way_ too long imagining this very moment to stop now.

Baptiste moans, and it’s like music to his fucking ears. The hand on his head balls into a fist, taking with it his hair. The gentle pull has Genji’s eyes sliding closed, he feels himself rocking back against Lúcio again, and this time Lúcio lets him. It’s a sign that Genji is ready, _more_ than ready to move to the next step, and so is Lúcio. 

Lúcio pulls his fingers out, then, but Genji doesn’t stop sucking. Almost immediately, he feels the blunt press of Lúcio’s cock, and he breathes out through his nose as Lúcio pushes in, not stopping until he can feel Lúcio’s hips against his ass. 

“How’re you doing, babe?” Lúcio asks, his hands caress his hips in small, comforting circles.

Genji flashes a thumbs-up, makes a muffled affirmatory noise around Baptiste’s cock as he pulls back, just enough to glance up at Baptiste while still sucking him. Baptiste's mouth hangs open, he exhales slowly.

“Good,” Lúcio purrs. “Now,” he leans down, kissing Genji’s back, right between his shoulder blades. “I don’t want you to come, not yet.” 

Genji’s eyes screw shut, he comes off Baptiste, but keeps his hand wrapped around him, tugging. “Okay,” he breathes, scrunching his other hand into the duvet. 

“That goes for the both of you.”

Genji looks up at Baptiste, he is looking at Lúcio, smirking. “Yes sir,” Baptiste says. 

Lúcio’s hands grip tightly at Genji’s waist, he rolls his hips achingly slowly. The hand in Genji’s hair tightens and pulls, and Genji takes Baptise in his mouth again, bobbing up and down just as slow. He doubts Baptiste can hold off too long, not if his ragged breaths, or the slight tugging of Genji's hair, a means to control his own pleasure, is any indication. 

He can hear Lúcio behind him moaning softly. But the hisses of air through his teeth are telling enough—he too is holding back, and it isn’t his intention to come, not yet anyway. 

“Okay,” Lúcio groans, slowing to a grind. “Okay. He’s ready for you.”

Genji is sure _he’s_ died and gone to heaven. He comes off Baptiste, exhaling slowly as Lúcio pulls out, and he stays on his hands and knees, watching Baptiste look over him almost critically. 

After a moment, Baptiste climbs onto the bed behind Genji. Genji’s eyes flutter closed at the feel of Baptiste’s hands on his ass, squeezing and _spreading_ him, his cock twitches at the sound of his ragged exhale. 

Fingernails scrape against the skin of his ass, and Genji moans in response to it. Almost immediately, he feels Lúcio’s hand cupping his jaw, his thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. Genji opens his mouth, licking against the pad of Lúcio’s thumb, eyes fluttering closed as he feels Baptiste spread him again. 

He grabs fistfuls of the duvet when he feels Baptiste’s cock massaging against his hole, and he absolutely quivers in anticipation for that first push. He moans, long and low when it happens, Baptiste is slower, but also thicker than Lúcio, so he doesn’t push back, even though his body is positively _screaming_ for it. 

Baptiste grips Genji’s hips tight, and Genji _relishes_ under the contact. He is quickly learning that Baptiste is harder, heavier, more forceful than Lúcio and he absolutely _adores_ it. One of Baptiste’s hands then slides onto Genji's chest, pulling him up. Shifting his weight to his knees, Genji sits up, pressing his back to Baptiste’s chest as he sinks down the rest of the way, savouring every single glorious inch.

He rests his head on Baptiste’s shoulder, nuzzling against his jaw as he adjusts to him. Baptiste’s hands roam his chest and abdomen, his thighs, fingernails drag against skin, leaving a trail like fire in their wake. 

Lúcio lies on the bed, then, right in front of Genji. He’s got that wicked little smile on his lips, and he winks as he takes Genji’s cock in his hand. “Enjoy,” he says, giving another wink as he wraps his lips around the head. 

Genji moans as Baptiste rolls his hips, and again when Baptiste sucks on the spot between his shoulder and neck. _Fuck_ , the feeling of having an actual cock inside him as Lúcio sucks him off is what he has been craving for so long, and this, right now, is hitting the exact spot. From Baptiste’s warmth against his back, his arms wrapped tightly around him, to the dotted kisses along his skin, Genji is _certain_ he won’t be able to go back to toys after this.

And, Genji is willing to bet that Baptiste won’t _want_ to leave. At the very least, seems to be _really_ enjoying himself, even with Lúcio’s dominant side showing. Genji can’t help but wonder if _this_ is something Baptiste has wanted, _needed_ in the same way. Each hushed, muffled moan against his skin, the tightening of his arms around his chest seems to be proof enough that Baptiste too craved the touch of another person. 

Either way, whether Baptiste stays in their bed or if this is a one-off, it doesn’t take away the simple enjoyment of this moment. Genji feels so _loved_ , he has the most amazing boyfriend who is open to sharing their bed with someone else, who is letting him be _fucked_ by them.

Genji is the luckiest guy in the world right now. 

He rests a hand on Lúcio’s head, rocking minutely to meet Baptiste with each thrust. Lúcio looks up at him and winks, leaning forward enough that Genji can feel the tightness of his cock hitting the back of Lúcio’s throat then further. 

Moaning, Genji’s back arches off Baptiste’s chest. With his other hand, he reaches behind Baptiste, cupping the back of his head, dragging his fingers through the short hairs. He reaches sensory overload, not just _seeing_ Lúcio deepthroat him, but relishing in the feeling of a dick inside him and a hot mouth around his cock. 

The pressure reaches critical mass, his vision turns to blinding white. “Lúc,” he moans, the only warning he gives, the only warning he _can_ give before he comes. Lúcio doesn’t come off him despite it, and he pushes against Baptiste as hard as he can, getting as much contact as possible. 

Baptiste’s arms squeeze him tight, his thrusts turn into little hip jerks. Genji is unsure if Baptiste has come, it’s hard to form a coherent thought as he floats down from his high. 

Lúcio sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He cups the back of Genji’s head, leaning in to kiss him, and Genji meets him, eager, open, licking into his mouth and tasting him on his tongue. 

“Can I get you to lie on your back?” Lúcio asks, a quiet murmur against Genji’s lips. Genji nods, he looks back at Baptiste, he responds with a wink.

Genji lifts himself off of Baptiste slowly, groaning from the oversensitivity. He all but collapses onto his back in a boneless, relaxed mess, as Lúcio kneels beside him. Lúcio looks down at him, taking himself in his hand and tugging furiously, and Genji curls a hand onto his ass, squeezing and kneading a cheek. 

Baptiste sucks in a breath, he wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He doesn’t tug, though, he holds still like he is ready to push into someone, and Genji meets his gaze and nods. The question remains unspoken between them as he takes place between Genji’s legs, hooking the back of his knees against his elbows and lifting them up. Baptiste lines himself up, pushes in, curls his hands around Genji’s thighs, and with this freedom to thrust, fucks into him hard and fast. 

With a shudder, Genji takes himself in his hand again, pulling to stay hard. He knows he won’t have another orgasm in him, not yet, but it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy _this_ , the feelings, the sensations of being _used_ for _their_ pleasure. 

Baptiste thrusts harder, skin slaps against skin. His breaths grow ragged, his eyes squeeze shut, he moans, long and low and _desperate._ Genji bites his lip at the sight of Baptiste ready to come, taking him in. In this single, vulnerable moment, he’s the most gorgeous Genji has ever seen him.

Then, suddenly, Baptiste pulls out, taking himself in his hand. He tugs once, twice, and comes, moaning as he streaks Genji’s chest. _That_ has Lúcio moaning alongside Baptiste, he curls inwards, braces himself with a hand on Genji’s shoulder as he shallows his tugging. 

The moment that first spurt from Lúcio hits his cheek, Genji’s sure he orgasms again. His skin feels completely alight, a shiver wracks his entire body. Genji doesn’t know where the rest of Lúcio’s come ends up, he honestly doesn’t fucking care—being _marked_ by his lovers is the biggest fucking turn on. 

He knows, at that moment, as they come down from their highs, as he wishes to be absolutely _drowned_ in their spend, that there is _no way_ that he can let go of Baptiste. How can he go back to sex with Lúcio and toys to scratch that itch of a third person? It’ll be impossible now that he has had this taste. 

Baptiste falls onto the bed next to him, Lúcio follows suit on his other side. Genji wraps his arms around the both of them, kissing Lúcio first, slow and lazy and sensual, then Baptiste. When their kiss recedes, Genji watches as they make out over him. 

They settle beside him again, and Genji enjoys the sound of their breaths. Nothing is said, nothing _needs_ to be said, and as time goes on, it becomes more and more clear that Baptiste is staying the night, at the very least. 

Genji grins at the thought, and he presses his lips to Baptiste’s forehead. He then nuzzles against Lúcio’s face, his nose brushes against his cheek. “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too.” Lúcio sits up, gives Genji a quick peck on the lips before looking him up and down with a smirk on his lips. “Now, let’s get _you_ cleaned up and _us_ into bed.” His eyes flick to Baptiste, he reaches over Genji and cups his face. “ _All_ of us.”

Baptiste smiles wide and gives a tired, lazy salute. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally had them in different costumes but then Halloween Terror 2019 came out and I couldn't *not* use Baptiste and Lucio's skins as inspiration. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
